


Jock-A-Mo

by susabei



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Humor, If I Were Bella Swan Challenge, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Self-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susabei/pseuds/susabei
Summary: Edward wonders if it's a good thing that he can listen to his biology partner's thoughts.





	Jock-A-Mo

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick, so there's probably glaring errors everywhere. I've had this idea for literal months. 
> 
> "But Edward can't read Bella's thoughts." honey, idc.
> 
> If you haven't had the pleasure of listening to Iko Iko as a child, then I feel sorry for you.

_Hey now ! Hey now ! I-ko, I-ko, un-day--_

_Hey now ! Hey now ! I-ko, I-ko, un-day--_

_Hey now ! Hey now ! I-ko, I-ko, un-day--_

_Hey now ! Hey now ! I-ko, I-ko, un-day--_

**_Hey now ! Hey now ! I-ko, I-ko, un-day--_ **

The abnormally droll voice of the biology teacher scolds a nearby boy for not paying attention to the slides about eukaryotes, before fumbling for the clicker he dropped. Edward wonders if he would scold the rest of the students not paying attention; if he could read minds like he could, at least. Perhaps the rest of the student body would stand to learn something? Or maybe the teacher would lose whatever hope or tolerance he had for the student body and retire early (a small part of him wished for the later, the teacher had a thing for dramatics.)

_Hey now ! Hey now ! I-ko, I-ko, un-day--_

Rather against his will, he taps his pencil to the beat, and it gathers little attention from anyone; even his little distracted partner, who was the most focused on said beat, pays little mind to it. But perhaps he should attribute that to said intense focus--Or her lack of attention span. She has been at it for the whole hour since he walked in and sat down next to her, ignoring everything their teacher said to them. Though it had started out lackadaisical, she soon found herself growing more and more annoyed and desperate to grab at the missing lyrics.

_Jesus fuck I can't fucking remember the lyrics--Hey now ! Hey now ! I-ko, I-ko, un-day--_

It was so strange, being able to finally listen to the thoughts of the girl beside him when the whole first week he had been met with...Well, nothing. A trick of the...mind? Perhaps he was getting sick...Can his kind get sick? No no, of course, not but...

Edward blames the fact that she is most always sleeping during the hour (he can't quite hold that against her), and reading dreams is very different from reading minds: namely that he can't do the former. Not to mention, of course, the blaring romantic thoughts of the enamored student sitting two seats behind him: louder than any siren or noise a human being could possibly muster. Edward is almost thankful for the temporary muffler in the form of the same repeated lyric over and over and over...

_Hey now ! Hey now ! I-ko, I-ko, un-day--_

Good Lord, she does not stop. Loathe to admit it, it was taking all he could to not show his smile (his new seatmate could be unusually observant) in amusement at the pure frustration. Was it involuntary that she keep repeating it or was it sheer determination and stubbornness? Both, probably, from what he knew about her through the thoughts of others. Should he throw her a bone? Or the whole skeleton, at this point? She hasn't absorbed a single kernel of the presentation, and if she doesn't take any notes soon, he wonders how she'll fare in the upcoming project.

Edward lowers his head, lifts his elbows up on the table and brings his hands together, gives a casual glance to his paper and blinks. A soft, low murmur slips from his mouth:

_"My grandma and your grandma were sitting by the fire. My grandma told your grandma 'I'm gonna set your flag on fire'."_

Raised brows, an open mouth, she rises slowly. Hands splayed on her empty notebook, she grows more alert and absolutely  _ecstatic_  by the second as the remembered words flood back into her memory:

_Talk-in' 'bout, hey now hey now I-ko, I-ko, un-day Jock-a-mo fee-no ai na-né, jock-a-mo fee na-né!_

She moves around in her seat, dancing around softly to the beat in her head as she goes through the song--Too distracted by her triumph to really think about how convenient it was for him to suddenly murmur the song that was stuck in her head.  _"We're so connected"_  as she would say. Heh.

His head turns away to the other side, hiding a smile. Such a silly girl, being so happy about a remembered song. Still, it had done... _something_  to him to be able to help her out like this. Maybe Alice's vision about growing to be her friend wasn't as ominous as  ~~his over-dramatic self thought~~  he thought. He should talk to her--

_Holy shit, thanks Red Lips, I owe you one._

\--Were his lips really that red?

 


End file.
